Deporte Helado
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Aunque él era muy bueno en muchos deportes, existían dos que había evitado en su corta vida: Patinar sobre hielo y esquiar. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque odiaba el frío. "Historia escrita para el foro ¡Libérate! de SCC" "Basado En el Episodio 33"


**Fic que participa de la actividad: "El Reto de las Palabras" del Foro "Libérate" de CCS**

 **Palabra elegida: Patinaje**

 **Palabras: 952**

 **...**

 **Deporte helado**

 **…**

Aunque él era muy bueno en muchos deportes, existían dos que había evitado en su corta vida: Patinar sobre hielo y esquiar.

 _¿Por qué?_

Simplemente porque odiaba el frío.

Y aunque odiaba mucho el frio, iba a tener que soportarlo lo mejor posible, ya que la próxima excursión del colegio lo llevaría a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

 _¡Casi podía sentir que era un castigo de esa profesora por mirarla como la miraba!_

Pero es que tampoco podía evitarlo. Sentía magia en ella y su actuar tan tranquilo y pausado, soltando frases poéticas, solo hacían que su desconfianza aumentara cada vez más, pasando la mayoría del tiempo alerta, porque por más que observaba a la responsable de sellar las cartas Clow, ésta parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

 _¡Aquello le desesperaba!_

Y no solo por lo despistada que era la castaña que se sentaba frente a él en el salón de clases, sino porque por ese mismo motivo, había empezado a observarla más de la cuenta, encontrándose a sí mismo perdido con la mirada fija en ella, sintiendo su presencia, mirando hacia donde sabía que iba a aparecer.

¿ _Qué demonios era eso? ¿Era por qué estaba preocupándose por ella? ¡Qué rayos! ¡Se supone que son rivales!_

¡Enfócate! —se decía a sí mismo, tratando de colocarse la chaqueta del colegio sobre los miles de chalecos que se había puesto. Era del doble de su tamaño, pero su prima no estaba muy distinta a él.

…

¿Había ya mencionado lo que odiaba el frio y los deportes helados?

Bien, si no lo hizo, lo reafirmó cuando apoyó las cuchillas de los patines sobre el hielo y simplemente patinó… pero sentado… No duraba casi nada de pie y aquello lo fastidiaba más que nada en la vida. Odiaba la frustración.

Todos sus intentos por poder patinar como se debía, eran un fracaso… ¡Hasta _ella_ había aprendido a mantenerse sobre los patines sin caerse y él aún seguía más en el suelo helado que otra cosa! Y para rematarla, las sonrisas de la profesora solo aumentaban su mal humor.

Pero dicen que el que persevera, la consigue. ¡Y lo hizo! Cuando al fin pudo dar un giro mientras patinaba, Meiling volvió a pegarlo al suelo alegando por el frío que hacía.

Él ya ni lo sentía, pues estaba con todos sus pensamientos tan centrados en poder patinar, que no tenía segundos para percatarse del frío o de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Siguió patinando. Aquella disciplina no se la iba a ganar.

Cuando se sintió seguro, decidió volver hacia Meiling, quien aún estaba en la posición que la dejó. Negó con la cabeza, ya que aquella niña podía ser bastante cabeza dura cuando quería.

Trató de ponerla de pie para sacarla fuera de la pista y evitar que se resfriara, cuando empezó a congelarse.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que todo a su alrededor empezó a congelarse. Era una carta Clow y lo confirmó al ver que los únicos que se había librado de ser congelados eran él… y ella. Se acercó con un movimiento perfecto, del cual alardearía en otro momento, ahora tenían que concentrarse.

Entre tanta palabrería, la carta los rodeó y empezó a atacarlos. De verdad, para haber aprendido a patinar recién, podía moverse en la pista muy fácilmente, tanto que fue capaz de llegar hasta la castaña y tomarla para evitar que la carta la atacara. Aunque el movimiento de ella, si lo dejó sorprendido, le había regresado el favor y lo empujó para alejarlo de la carta siendo ella quien recibió todo el impacto de ésta.

Y si ya estaba enojado por su frustración del día, aquello fue aún peor para él.

Trató de dañar la capa que protegía a la carta con el filo de la cuchilla de su bota de patinaje, pero todo era inútil. Solo podía ver como la carta volvía a atacar a la card captor para dejarla inconsciente. Se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y tratan de animarla, pero empezó a congelarse.

Maldijo internamente.

¡ _Odiaba más el frío del hielo, ahora!_

Sin saber que más hacer, a puro puños, descongeló sus manos y sus pies, pero no parecía lograr nada. La protegió con su cuerpo, pero la carta lo ignoró y se fue a nadar pacíficamente por la pista de patinaje. Era su oportunidad.

La tomó en brazos y la sacudió un poco, esperando que así despertara. Sabía que, si le hablaba de las consecuencias de no atrapar la carta, ella reaccionaría rápidamente.

Esperen… ¿ _Cómo sabía él eso?_

¡Como sea! Tenía un plan para atrapar la carta e iba a llevarlo a cabo. Él sería la carnada mientras ella la sellaba.

Y con la clase intensiva que estaba llevando gracias a la carta, pudo esquivar todos sus ataques hasta que fue sellada, eligiéndolo a él como su dueño.

En cuanto la carta _Freeze_ estuvo en su poder, todo el hielo que había congelado la pista, a sus compañeros y profesor, desapareció. Ya ni siquiera se sentía helado aquel lugar.

También él pudo notar que había alguien que estuvo ausente durante el ataque de la carta, alguien que ahora compraba bebidas calientes y se las daba a _ella_ para que las repartiera.

Realmente le fastidiaba esa sensación, ¿de verdad no notaba nada raro en la profesora?

La miró tan fijamente mientras repartía los vasos, que cuando Sakura le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, toda la experiencia que había adquirido durante el día desapareció, haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo una vez más.

¡Odiaba el frio! ¡Y aún más los deportes que incluían cosas frías como el hielo y la nieve!

Suspiró.

Esperaba realmente que la siguiente actividad no tuviera que ver con el esquí…


End file.
